Magic Man
by Zero885
Summary: After Yubel was destroyed in space, Jaden was heartbroken. Eventually he recovered and learned how to use his powers as the reincarnation of the Supreme King. Watch as Jaden Yuki storms Duel Academy armed with the powerful magics of his spellcasters, ready to beome the next King of Games.


YugiohGX story

Jaden with a different deck (Spellcasters)

More mature Jaden who doesn't act on pure luck to win his duels.

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh GX or the Yugioh in general really.

"conversation"

'thinking'

Monster (Atk:Def)

Chapter 1: Enter the Magician

(Jaden POV)

Jaden Yuki was many things in his life. I was a relatively calm person who tried not to let his temper control him, but when it was loose, you had better pray to whatever god you believe in that he will be merciful to the target of that anger.

Right now, he was running late for the entrance exams for the prestigious duel academy, a school built by Seto Kaiba to teach the next generation of pro duelers all that they would need to know. Since he was late, he was only dressed in a simple white tee-shirt (Which revealed my well toned muscles ans six pack), a black jacket with the name Magic Man printed on the back of it, a pair of jeans, and shoes.

So focused was I on reaching my exams that he didn't see that he almost ran into someone if that person didn't make him aware of it beforehand. Chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his neck, I said, "sorry I almost ran into you, but I need to hurry. The entrance exams for the Duel Academy are going to start real soon and I needed to be there about two minutes ago." The other guy chuckled in response before saying,

"So you're a duelist then, then please take this card with you, I feel that it will help you in the future as I have no need for it in my deck." Handing him the card, the stranger turned and walked away like nothing ever happened in the first place.

Looking at the card that he gave me, I couldn't help but grin seeing that it was the card Blast Magician, a spellcaster that would work pretty well for my deck and a good addition to the family.

You see, when I was younger, he learned from his Yubel card, before it was destroyed in space, that he had special powers gifted to him as a reincarnation. One of them was the ability to see duel spirits. He could see every spirit that was in is deck, and they each knew of who he was and they even helped him outside of a duel from time to time if he needed it with his training.

Ever since Yubel was destroyed, Jaden had vowed that he would become the strongest dueler that he could so that none of his other cards would suffer the same fate as Yubel. Over time, he had collected many cards and won many of the local tournaments, where he was known as the Magic Man after his spellcaster deck that he always used.

Making it to the testing building a little late, I was still allowed admittance but he was told that he still missed the written exam and the examinees were in their exam duel at the moment. Going to the arenas where the duels were being held, I arrived just in time to see another person named Bastion end his exam duel in a tie by using Ring of Destruction, a pretty good move in my opinion.

When he first learned how to play duel monsters, he had learned early that it was better not to duel to win, but to do everything you could so that you wouldn't lose. It was a lesson that he employed through present day and it had never let him down yet.

Seeing the duelist head over to a set of bleachers near him, I walked up to congratulate him on a good duel.

Once he was within hearing range, he said, "good duel there. It was a smart move having Ring of Destruction set in case the duel didn't go your way. It takes a lot of will not to let pride take over and go for the win in a duel."

The guy in question gave me a nod in acceptance and replied, "Thank you. I don't believe we have met before, my name is Bastion" he held out his hand towards me. Taking his hand in a firm grip I said, "Names Jaden, nice to meet ya as well." Just as I had finished introductions with Bastion and the little blue-nette guy next to him, his name was Syrus I think, I got called down to my entrance duel in the center arena.

Walking through the entrance to the duel arena, the opponent introduced her/himself/itself (?) as Dr. Crowler. Naturally my first response was asking "Wait a minute, are you a guy or a girl?" All I got in response was a yell of 'I am a guy' before grumbling something about smart mouthed applicants who can't keep their mouths shut.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, I asked "hey Mr. Crowler, can we get this duel over with, I got better things to do than listening to you talk about me right in front of me all day." Grumbling even more before agreeing to start the duel, with the customary saying of "Duel" from Crowler while I just said, "Let the ritual begin".

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

With a quick saying of "Beauty before ugly", I drew my sixth card to start the duel. "Well looks I'll start off with a face down and call it at that. Your turn mam." Grumbling even more, Crowler drew his card and started out by playing the card Confiscation, and ended up removing Monster Reborn from my hand at the cost of 1000 life points.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

Crowler lets out a chuckle as Monster reborn was removed and said, "Now I will play two face downs before activating the spell Heavy Storm destroying all face downs on the field." When the two cards were destroyed, two tokens appeared on the field. Crowler then started to explain how he got them out because of his face downs Statue of the Wicked; he was allowed to summon one token for each of them.

"Now I will sacrifice my two tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (3000:3000) in attack mode. Now I will have my golem attack your facedown card. The card was revealed to be Royal Magical Library (0:2000).

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 3000

Seeing that I took damage, I asked the obvious questions, "So that machine of yours has piercing damage huh. Well this will make things interesting to say the least." With that said, Crowler ended his turn with a smug smile on his face. Before I even drew my card, he started to goad me by saying "you better give up slacker, no one has ever managed to beat me with ancient gear golem out on the field." With a sigh, I drew my card and started my turn.

"I'll start by placing a facedown and summoning Skilled Dark Magician (1900:1700) out in attack mode." Crowler scoffed at the move and taunted, "So it seems that you have given up. To have sent such a weak monster out in attack mode in front of my mighty Golem." Ignoring his taunts and a couple of the student's who joined in after Crowler, I continued my turn. "Next I will activate my trap card Pitch Black Power Stone and use its effect on Skilled Dark Magician giving it three spell counters. Next, I will play the spell card Lightning Vortex and discarding a card from my hand." Everyone sweat dropped at how easily Crowler's most powerful monster was destroyed. I now only had one card left in my hand.

I chuckled as I said, "well looks like it is time to end this, don't you Dr. Crowler." Crowler responded in kind by boasting at how he still had 3000 life points and my monster only had 1900 attack points. Responding to his argument, I smirked while saying, "You're right. Skilled Dark Magician does only have 1900 attack points, but who said that he was the one who would end this duel?" Everyone was clearly confused at this, including Crowler. Seeing this confusion, I decided to tell them how I would win this duel this turn, "you see Skilled Dark Magician has a special effect. When he has three spell counters, I can sacrifice him to summon his teacher from my deck."

Seeing as everyone was getting even more confused at what I was talking about, I finished my explanation, "using this effect, I special summon one of my ultimate spellcasters, the Dark Magician (2500:2100) to the field." Everyone's eyes widened as the magician that was made famous as the signature card of the King of Games himself was played on the field. There were even random yells of "Impossible" coursing through the crowd.

Crowler himself was wide-eyed at the sight of the magician but still continued with his taunting none the less, "well, that is great and all, but you're monster is still 500 points shy of what you need to finish this duel. Next time, think you're strategy better before you start to play with the big-boy cards." As Crowler finished, his smug smile full of pride reappeared on his face. It was eliminated when I chuckled in response to the statement and replied, "I still have a card in my hand, don't I? Well I guess that I will play that card, Malevolent Nuzzler. This card increases the attack of my Dark Magician by 700 points (**3200**:2100), more than enough to end this duel don't you say? Dark Magician, finish this duel by attacking the good doctor directly with dark magic attack."

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 0

The crowd was in complete pandemonium at the great duel and the sight of one of the most famous monsters in duel monsters, the Dark Magician. It was official; Jaden was heading to Duel Academy.

***End Chapter***

Well here is another one of the ideas that were in my head. Jaden will be using a spellcaster theme deck in case you hadn't noticed. It will be based off the structure deck Spellcaster's Command but, I will still be open to any ideas that you guys have for custom cards. If you have an idea, feel free to PM me with your idea and if it appears in the story, I will give credit to where it is due.

As for Sharingan no Jack readers, I will not be updating that story until after the poll closes on New Year's Day.


End file.
